


Quattro Stagioni Pizza

by Omehal



Series: Pizza Hut! [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 杰瑞米做了一个梦。





	Quattro Stagioni Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> 半原创，慎入。

“爸，我觉得你的比萨会不够我们吃的。”

在临近傍晚的时候她和杰瑞米说了一遍这话，四个小时后，现在，她又和他重复了一遍。傍晚的时候杰瑞米把最后一盘比萨从烤箱里取出来，克里斯托弗靠在旁边的吧台看着，曾经一段时间他们一同在餐厅的后厨里作无所事事的料理桌工作，现在克里斯托弗却并不上前帮忙，他只是站在那里，把他惯常靠着的大理石捂热，然后评头论足。

“你猜猜，她们会有多关心这盘比萨多好吃？”他打量着那盘比萨，对杰瑞米开了个玩笑。

一切都比不上从前，杰瑞米想，在四个小时前的现实总比四小时后好。四小时前他被父亲应有的期望填充了，现在她把他的期望一点一点地掏出来，场景很像她六岁时，一点一点地把棉絮从洋娃娃的缝线里抠出来，杰瑞米看着那个洋娃娃扁下去，他当然感到很骄傲：他的女儿正在创造一个新的“孩子”，而且是用旧布偶。她那么小，已经懂得了节俭与回收利用。

他站在楼梯下方，盯着屋外的水池亮着光，有人影在水波里移动，溅起水花。这让他恍恍惚惚地想起自己处于何时位于何地。他眼前的女孩当然是爱娃，爱娃-柏林·雷纳，那是他最钟爱的女儿，也仅此一个。爱娃正在举办派对。她提出一个要求并希望杰瑞米即刻兑现，就像一个自动答录机一样迅速回复。

杰瑞米当然可以。他说了好，然后从他女儿面前走开。他又绕着房子走了一圈，检查被开开合合的门栓，检查锁着枪支的储物柜是否有被撬过的痕迹，再检查酒柜的钥匙是否仍旧放在他的外衣口袋里。在此期间，他意识到爱娃到底请了多少人来。爱娃身着黑色丝质套装，胸口别着一朵水晶玫瑰，她涂了口红，卷了头发，在女生面前大声说笑，在男孩面前别开目光，同时嘴角上扬。杰瑞米从泳池的角落里看见她站在那，身旁的灯光从她身上滑过，最后越过其他人落在灌木里。

那是相当多的朋友们，而绝不仅仅是“同学”们。这套房屋的所有空间把它们盛得满满当当，一度是杰瑞米深恶痛绝的另外一些场景的模样。他为何挣得这套房子，爱娃从何而来，又为何失去母亲，这方面，他一直都没想好。离他最近的记忆是客厅的那架钢琴，杰瑞米今天到目前为止还没打开琴盖，但他并不怀疑自己能做到弹奏曲目。

爱娃也善于弹奏。但她从不在朋友们面前做这件事。偶尔无人，杰瑞米在酒柜前徘徊，爱娃做了课业，下楼会除去那道防尘布。她弹得随心所欲，有时是在砸琴，让屋内回荡撕心裂肺的不协和音；但也不乏流畅的舞曲，以一串漂亮的琶音结尾。但她从不提及。她并不在朋友们面前射击，弹奏吉他，弹琴，她只大声说笑，并做些其他的，那些杰瑞米从未教予她的事情。她不愿囿于父亲，杰瑞米有些伤感地承认事实，随即意识到爱娃无意识地割裂着自己，把自己分成两半，就像梅梅，但他不愿做费尔南达。

他把目光收集回来，爱娃已经从她的视线里消失了，迁移的人群显示着她转移到了室内。泳池里还剩下的人羞于急急匆匆地换下衣服，仍旧固守在原处。但过不了多久，这里也会变得空空荡荡。杰瑞米绕过泳池，踩在池边排水沟旁的鹅卵石上，隔着薄薄的居家鞋底体验到水的浸润与那些凹下和凸起。爱娃曾经喜欢赤着脚在上面，一边走一边发出“咯咯”的笑声，杰瑞米可以为这笑声而死；如今爱娃却喜欢高跟鞋。

杰瑞米走进起居室，一边感到怅然若失。这里的沙发上也坐着人，他挂起一个慈父的微笑，接受来自那群男孩们殷勤的感谢，间或回答着问题，他解释说自己着实失职，让爱娃在太浩湖（事实上，他很快就把这个地名抛之脑后）这里孤零零一人过了许久，是应当请他们来陪陪女儿。男孩们赞美他的开明，他微笑着，并无受到私人领域被侵占的冒犯，只觉疲累。这种半吊半落的状态一直驱使着他走到楼梯口前，看见人们正在分吃他烤好许久，已经冷掉的比萨。他们也没想到把它放进去热一热。他怨毒地想。

爱娃说：“爸！你为什么还在这里走来走去，你订了东西来吗？”爱娃又站在楼梯上，这时身边拥着女伴。杰瑞米猛地抬头，看见几双冰冷的目光一起砸下来，轻飘飘地落在他身上。

起居室里的人停止了咀嚼，他们含着面饼，目瞪口呆地目睹这个画面，杰瑞米环视过去，看到男孩们饿狼般的目光，是盯着那些女孩，她们的冷酷吸引了他们的注意力。在沉默中，杰瑞米开始明白过来，难堪的感受只有他一人在独享。

“这不是他的义务。我是说，让你的父亲为你点外卖。”一个平淡的声音从后方穿过来，直击到楼梯阶间，杰瑞米扭过头看见那个苍白的男人，他站在吃比萨的人群里，手里却什么也没拿。他蠕动着双唇很快地继续开口：“或者你觉得这一下……”

爱娃张开嘴想要尖叫，杰瑞米不失时机地把手从口袋里抽出，带出那串钥匙使它们掉落在地，发出一长串声响。男人中断了语句，杰瑞米颇有些歉意地把钥匙拾起，绕在指尖。“你瞧我，都老得昏了头，钥匙也掉得出来。”他轻松地叙述着，进而说，“交代的事情回头就忘。下次你该写张便条贴在我头上，爱娃。”

事情以此草草了之，人兽尽散，杰瑞米走进厨房寻找电话簿，同时在角落里找到遗失的一张菜单。那肯定是爱娃带回家的，杰瑞米无权对餐厅的调味做出任何评价。他找到电话簿，一边拨着号一边看菜单。正面，是意大利不同口味的比萨。外卖菜单并没有标明配料，杰瑞米只凭名称判断着口味，好在他掌握书面意大利语。

在他接通电话时，他看见刚刚的男人在厨房门口出现，停在那里，等着他打电话。

如果你是来给予我同情，杰瑞米想，那我没什么值得同情的。

这会儿，他把精力集中在菜单上，他看着菜单，事实上却只是盯着第三行的四季比萨。毋论是第几行，这一切的发生都是因为杰瑞米在第一眼就看到了那一行，并在剩下的时间里惶惶恐恐地等待电话接通。

电话被人接起，声音的那头询问他需要什么帮助，杰瑞米机械地念着数量，名称，地址，报上他自己的名字，在之后的一段日子里，他都没想起自己曾经也在必胜客学做过四季比萨。奇异的是，这种在意大利本土经典无比的种类很快就被其他的混合物替代了。他只做过两个星期，再也没能见到过把制作四季比萨所需的原料混合在一起作画的方法。

几乎就在电话陷入忙音的那一刻，男人眨了眨眼，将其视作一场对话的开端。但未及他开口，杰瑞米就率先审判着说：“你不是爱娃的朋友。你是谁？”这里容易滥竽充数，但在聚会中混入不速之客这一想法让杰瑞米几近窒息，而他在方才的思绪中对此毫无所知。

男人回答的声音被一阵飓风一般的翅膀拍打声淹没了。杰瑞米和前者不约而同地望向窗外，只来得及捕捉到最后一只渡鸦从屋顶边缘消失，落在屋后的林木里，融入到浓重的墨色里去。杰瑞米对此习以为常，男人却惊讶万分。“那鸟！”他叫道。

“是的，鸟。”杰瑞米说，声音随意，因而显得不耐，“所以你是谁？”

“艾德。”年轻人说，他在发音间隙漏出几句笑声，里头带着喑暗的喉音，整体见来却不见沙哑，“琢磨琢磨这名字，它倒与‘爱娃’挺像。”

杰瑞米把谨慎的眼光留在艾德身上，艾德一边走出厨房燃气灶旁的阴影，一边自顾自地说：“不尽是爱娃。来这里，我是想见见一位老朋友，有几年了。这适合回忆的时间次序总显得不那么正常。”

“这里的住客只有我和爱娃。我不认识你。”杰瑞米僵硬地说。艾德耸耸肩，然后说：“不妨碍我见他。”

他们默默无语地走过长廊，步入客厅，在那里，杰瑞米听见楼上虚掩的门后传来音乐声。他和自己的过去一样，无法欣赏他们放的那些歌，但他还是尽力给爱娃提供了最好的立体声音效。“今晚将会很晚结束。”他笃定地喃喃道。“会是很晚。”他又重复了一遍，无意识中已经将艾德接纳在这场派对内，这个不止于掩埋在人群里的，苍白而消瘦的青年。

“你知道那绝非她的本意。出自本意绝不可能如此理直气壮，也绝不可能会在那一刻想要尖叫。”艾德指出。

“你不如我了解她。”杰瑞米轻声说，他在楼梯口驻足，尚未意识到自己的眼神有多么渴望。

“你们俩该像是从一个模子里拓出来的，爱娃是在抵消这种同质化，但她还没找到那个合适的位置。”艾德没理他，继续向下邀功似地解读。“你还在弥补你曾经缺失的占有欲，哦，当然不是那种明面的占有，你只是一直把你的女儿圈养在这里头，然后自给自足。”

杰瑞米猛地回过头，上前扯住艾德细瘦的手往一边拉动，把他拽到角落里。“听着，”他恶狠狠地说，同时分心注意到艾德事实上比他高了一些，但溜肩使得他看上去温温吞吞，萎缩不堪，“你没有资格对我作出评价，也没有资格对这种你从未经历过的关系作出评价。”

艾德平静地看着他，他的眸子颜色黯淡，吧台灯射到他眼里，让他像进了沙子一样眯起来，想把光挤出去。他说：“你现在突如其来的愤怒是因为我说对了。”

“胡扯。狗屎。胡说八道。”杰瑞米说，一个人推搡了他一把，让他突然感觉到闷着的那股力量要在此时爆发。“像你这样的年轻人，总喜欢自以为是地把一切解读得复杂。你以为真是这样吗？生活比你读来的要简单粗暴得多。”

“那你为什么不直接放手？而是像种玫瑰一样种你的女儿？”艾德耸耸肩，说话时挥起手势，仿佛杰瑞米对他的钳制并不存在。

“从这里滚出去，年轻人。”杰瑞米说。

“……我是来见你的。”艾德坦白道。

“我不认识你。现在，滚出去，我不想再说第三遍。”

“你难道不想听听你的过去吗？杰瑞米·雷纳，你难道只想被困在这个困境里吗？”艾德吓了一跳。他翻手抓住杰瑞米，似乎对这个行为而不解。

杰瑞米一言不发。他从口袋里拿出钥匙。艾德脸色一僵，于是杰瑞米知道艾德知道他有枪。艾德垂下手，任由杰瑞米把他押向大门。

“学学过去的你，那该是更好的生活。”他还在锲而不舍地说着，但语调却有所改变，近乎哀求。他们走到门厅时艾德说：“得了，你总该知道我是个同性恋吧？”

那你这就是寻衅闹事。杰瑞米想。

“你知道你做一个父亲远比做一个工人，一个厨师，一个化妆师，要差得更多吧？”

那你这就是窃取信息。杰瑞米的手颤抖着，他把艾德推出门廊。

在这里，他和艾德走过了一段无光的漫长的路程。树木沉郁着，但在此刻的黑暗中，他竟能说出那些树叶颜色的深浅。这时他才意识到即便在黑暗中，绿色也永远是一个最好辨认的颜色。这始于人类本能，我们从未忘却。

另一部分是时间，艾德与杰瑞米不同步，就像两个世界；他与爱娃之间，难道便真正同步了时间的流逝吗？随着每一步的踏出，杰瑞米愤怒源头的信念就垮下一分，艾德正在跟着他轻微地抖动着，被杰瑞米箍住的手腕留下一圈水渍，由前者手上的汗液和后者原本流出的汗一同构成。

“你总该记得点什么吧！或者知道点什么吧！”在花园里，艾德大喊，“你看不出来你的生活正在崩溃吗？”

“我他妈的生活在操蛋地崩溃与你他妈的无关！”杰瑞米冲着他，也冲着房子，冲着空气和树林一齐大吼。这里的这一切，包括这个年轻人，他把他吼得一个踉跄，向外退去，正好撞在迎面而来的摩托车手身上。比萨撒了一地。

杰瑞米睁开眼睛，他重重地吐了口气，感到全身都湿透了，无法适应的汗液先是在他的发间疯狂地长出来，然后蜿蜒到他的短袖上。

他又呼吸了片刻，这才意识到自己的手被爱德华的半边身子压着，如今已经麻痹。他尝试动弹几下，血液倒流的声音有些惊吓地涌上来。爱德华醒着，但显然也没有多久，眼角的睡纹还没褪下去。杰瑞米把左手从爱德华身下抽出来，看着对方半撑起身，去够床头的闹钟。

“现在几点了？”他问道。

“一点多，亲爱的。我们睡了两个多小时。”爱德华返身回来，把自己靠到杰瑞米身边，他的一只脚搭到杰瑞米的小腿，伸展着身体，塌下去的肩膀紧紧挨着杰瑞米的，摩擦着杰瑞米肱二头肌外部的纹身。

杰瑞米眨了眨眼，环视着周围，确定这是他所熟悉的现实：爱德华自己的被单被他们蹬到了地上，盖在了男人的一只皮鞋上；而杰瑞米自己的则缠在他们身上，和敞开的衬衫一起。不远处的办公桌上堆着爱德华在两小时前没有完成的预案草图：在那上面，杰瑞米贡献了自己弃置许久不用的制图技巧，把那一片下水道构造出来。音箱上面堆着公共管理的书籍，间或夹着杰瑞米不忍心拒绝的广告彩纸，随着模糊的音乐声而有节奏地振动。爱德华曾经与他介绍过这间屋子里每件家具的来源，他自诩为恋旧的人。他在刚成年时得到这个音箱做礼物，几经搬迁，多次损坏，如今音质已不甚理想，但爱德华仍然留着，并热衷于将崭新的黑胶唱片放进里面。在杰瑞米搬来与他一起住后，他们又时不时地从二手市场里淘来一些旧唱片。

弗雷迪大喊玛玛米亚，爱德华听着，皱起眉。“我不记得我有买过母氏乐队。”他时常这么称呼皇后们。“这是怎么一回事？”

他问，“你明知道我讨厌他们。”

“我不知道。”杰瑞米撒了谎，他耐心地把歌词听完，然后伪造出恍然大悟的样子，“也许是上星期我们入来的那一批东西，里面的唱片没有标记。”

这是真话。爱德华打量着他，片刻后盖棺定论：“那就把它扔掉。待会就这么做。”

杰瑞米模棱两可地回应了一声，听着杀手母氏又开始高唱“”。他打定主意取出这张唱片，但并不将它扔掉；也不是在现在取出这张唱片。为了补上因爱德华的尖锐而挤压出来的空白，他懒懒地说：“真是个好下午。你和我。”

他们两人很快都意识到彼此均无法使对方让步，爱德华身上的受挫感很快压下去，但从未消失，此时他们暂时搁置这一问题，并深以为害，但全然未意识到日后真正困扰他们的竟并非爱德华的锋芒毕露和杰瑞米的固执己见。爱德华在叹气，然后和杰瑞米一起躺着，欣赏音乐。“你是个混球。”他说。

“谁不是呢？”杰瑞米无耻地回答。

他们品评了压力与自由，电台与七片海1，杰瑞米并非有意如此，他同样喜欢快转眼球，喜欢爱德华钟爱的耶和华2，他这么做，多是为从常规里脱离片刻。他翻过身，面对着爱德华，对方的手肘抵着他的胸口，把稀疏的胸毛压平，贴在他们的身体之间。爱德华的声音仍旧昏昏欲睡，但已经明朗不少。“再这样下去我们会睡过一整个下午。”他半开着玩笑。

“我没意见。”杰瑞米说，把手搭在爱德华的小臂上。在那里，他留下几个玫色的指印，如今妥帖地靠着他的掌心，被他包裹在内。

爱德华说话时声音显得很轻柔，但又不是在朝着他故作姿态，这是他固有的状态，不显尖锐，因而具有伪装性。“我们已经超过二十四小时没吃任何东西了。”他说。

“唔。”

半晌，爱德华说：“吃点什么？”

杰瑞米静静地维持着赤裸的姿势，思考了片刻。

“番茄与黑橄榄，”他说，“胡椒粒和刺山柑。”他惊愕地听着自己的声音越来越高，越来越清晰，直到盖过了音乐的声音。

“火腿蘑菇切片，马苏里拉切条，牛奶搅上面粉，放进小锅任它融掉。拨开洋蓟去除老熟的叶片，爱德华，你的烤箱首先需要预热。

“沉进盘中，盖上馅料，天色近晚，四小时后客人抵达，油与酒不可糟蹋。”

杰瑞米手中拿着菜单，他思索着，耳鬓的头发摩擦着听筒，最后宣布的时候感到高兴。

“我想我想要四季比萨。”他说。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 均为Queen的歌曲。
> 
> 2 诺顿喜欢的两支乐队：R.E.M. 和Grateful Dead


End file.
